


Wrath of Mom

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [11]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, Angry Mom - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael has to call Sara and tell her that he and Mike had a little accident whilst she was out.





	Wrath of Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [Tumblr prompt-bank OTP Drabble Challenge #34. “You broke what?!?” - “Don’t worry, I’m okay.”"](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162718109006/otp-drabble-challenge)

“You broke _what_?!?” Sara's words rang out so loudly Michael had to pull the earpiece from his head in order to retain his hearing. The barrage of colourful language came next, and Michael pulled a face at their son who let out a short laugh at his father's antics.

“Is Mom mad we were playing wrestling?” Mike whispered and looked down at the remnants of the coffee table which had shattered into a million tiny droplets of evenly sized glass when his dad had fallen back onto it.

“Don't worry, _I'm_ okay,” Michael unsuccessfully interrupted and winked at Mike who laughed.


End file.
